W H O L E S O M E B O I S
by ShiroGan
Summary: Algunas veces, los hermanos de la casa Loud quieren ser buenos unos con otros.
1. Chapter 1

**S**

"Hey Leni ¿Qué haces?" Pregunto Lori desde el sillón, sin apartar la mirada de su teléfono.

"Solo le preparo una pequeña sorpresa a Luna… ¡Ella aprobó su examen!" Le respondió Leni desde la cocina.

"¿Luna aprobó un examen?" Ahora Lori estaba un poco más intrigada.

"Si, pero creo que no le quiere decir a nadie" Le respondió Leni, tratando de meter la mezcla de pastel al horno.

Intrigada Lori se paro de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina para interrogar un poco más a Leni sobre el asunto. Al llegar vio a Leni todavía tratando de meter la mezcla al horno, curiosa por la apariencia del pastel, Lori paso la mirada por encima del hombro de su hermana y vio algunas letras.

"Leni, ¿Sabes que significa lo que pusiste ahí?" Pregunto Lori con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"¡Claro! Significa -Vuena inteligente hermana- ¿No?"

"No Leni, creo que no lo entiendes"

El pastel decía -Felicidades por aprobar tu prueba de VIH hermana -

Lincoln se encontraba en su habitación leyendo comics cuando su hermana Lisa entro a su habitación de forma inesperada.

"¿¡Lisa, que demonios!?" Exclamo Lincoln

"Cálmate unidad de hermano mayor, me he presentado para ver los progresos de mi suero experimental" Lisa respondio de forma monótona.

"¿Qué rayos me metiste?" Pregunto asustado.

"Un suero que hará que seas más bueno conmigo" Respondio la pequeña

"¿Qué?"

"Que unidad fraternal es la más hermosa en términos estándar de belleza natural" Pregunto la niña, al mismo tiempo que en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa macabra.

"Tú por supuesto… Espera ¿Qué?" Le respondio Lincoln como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, solo para segundos después abrir sus ojos como platos y mirar a Lisa de manera asustada.

"Lisa… ¿Qué me hiciste?"

"¿No es obvio? Ahora cada vez que te pregunte eso siempre responderás a mi favor, tu libertad de expresión se fue al caño" La sonrisa torcida que Lisa le ofreció a Lincoln no fue muy bonita.

"¿Eso es todo, ningún efecto secundario ni nada?" Pregunto Lincoln

"Puede que tengas dos miembros viriles ahora" Respondio lisa

"Huh, por eso mis calzoncillos estaban tan apretados esta mañana"


	2. W for Wholesome

**2:** **Despacito Returns**

Los hermanos Loud se encontraban sentados en la sala de su casa bien un programa acerca de un delfín que se enamoraba de un humano, pero la sociedad jamás permitiría su amor así que el delfín comete eutanasia, cuando Luna entro y les obstruyo la vista del televisor.

"Fellas" Hablo Luna

"¿Qué pasa Luna?" Pregunto desinteresadamente Lynn

"¿Seria gay si me enamorara de otra mujer y quisiera pasar el resto de mis días con ella?"

"Luna, esa es literalmente la definición de gay" Le respondio Lori

"Si pues… Fellas ustedes saben que los quiero mucho ¿cierto?" Hablo Luna de nuevo, pausando para considerar sus opciones

"Luna, te queremos mucho y no nos importa que te guste Sam, solo deja de tapar el televisor, la película ya se va a acabar" Hablo con cierta molestia Luan, al mismo tiempo que hacía conjeturas con sus manos para que Luna se quitara

"¿G-g-gus-tar-tarme, qui-quien dijo que ella me gus-"

"Luna quítate de enfrente, el delfín esta a punto de dar su discurso presidencial" Hablo esta vez Lucy, dejando ver como ella estaba molesta acerca de todo lo que estaba pasando

"Pe-pero-" Trato de decir Luna

"Luna, a nadie le interesa que seas gay, quítate de en frente" Lincoln termino la discusión.

UrMOMGAY UrMOMGAY UrMOMGAY UrMOMGAY UrMOMGAY UrMOMGAY UrMOMGAY

"Hey Lucy, que haces" Dijo Lynn entrando a su cuarto compartido

"Le doy ofrendas a los espíritus para que ganes el juego de hoy" Respondio Lucy

Aunque ese día Lynn no lo demostró, Lucy se convirtió en su hermana favorita.

Urdaddylesbo Urdaddylesbo Urdaddylesbo Urdaddylesbo Urdaddylesbo Urdaddylesbo

 **Tock tock tock**

"Hey Luna" La voz de Lincoln se escucho del otro lado de la puerta

No hubo respuesta

"Se que estas triste por lo que paso en el concierto con Sam pero… Yo… Realmente creo que eres asombrosa, quiero decir, eres bonita, sabes tocar guitarra, eres muy buena escuchando…" Lincoln dijo detrás de la puerta.

"Dile que es muy inteligente" La voz de Lana se pudo escuchar a lo lejos.

"Dile que es hermosa" Dijo Lola esta vez

"Dile que es la mejor compañera de cuarto que podría tener" Luan mascullo, su voz sonando claramente triste

"Dile que es un orgullo para la familia" Lori hablo

"Dile que es una chica extremadamente cool" Dijo Lynn

Después de eso hubo un corto silencio.

"Bueno, creo que ya las escuchaste y supongo que lo que queremos decir es… Eres la mejor hermana" Hablo Lincoln de nueva cuenta

"Estaremos abajo por si quieres unírtenos" Lori le hizo saber.

Los sonidos de pasos no se hicieron esperar, después de un momento desaparecieron.

En la habitación, las lágrimas de la chica llamada Luna seguían saliendo, pero esta vez con un sentimiento diferente…

Esta vez eran felices.


End file.
